FUNNINESS!
by Seaweedbrain537 and Zeusgirl39
Summary: A sort of chatroom story, but with a twist. New characters along with old ones discover a new half-blood. Is she what they expected?
1. Meet the Demigods!

Patony: My name's not Patony! Change it!

Dirty Mexican: HEY! I'm not a dirty Mexican! I am fairly clean!

Patony: What about your room?

Dirty Mexican: I make no promises about my room. Change it!

Patony: Change mine then I'll change yours!

Dirty Mexican: Fine!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Thank you! Here you go!

Dirty Mexican Room: Are you kidding me?!

Seaweed Brain: Why is there a room in the chatroom? And why is it a dirty Mexican's one?

Dirty Mexican Room: I'M NOT A ROOM! Mrs. Di Angelo has access to my profile! It sucks! Vlacas! Idiot! I gave her the stupid password!

Seaweed Brain: It all sounds Greek to me!

Mrs. Di Angelo: That's cause it is, genius.

Seaweed Brain: You're married to an old man in a kid's body?

Mrs. Di Angelo: He's still 113 thank you! But he looks like a 13 year old! And acts like one! (Get's oddly close to computer screen)

Dirty Mexican Room: BURN! Are you getting close to the computer screen again?

Mrs. Di Angelo: Noooo…. I am not Dirty Mexican Room!

Dirty Mexican Room: Change it or else!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Fine!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Thank you!

Wise Girl: Oh bring it!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: It's gonna be like that?!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Who's getting close to monitor now?!

R.E.D.: Hola!

Seaweed Brain: …….. Hi Rachel.

Wise Girl and Mrs. Seaweed Brain: (slap computer screen)

Prachel Fans: AAAW!

Wise Girl, Mrs. Di Angelo, and Mrs. Seaweed Brain: GO JUMP OFF A CLIFF!!!!!!

Prahcel Fans: (reduce five sizes)

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: They're at the bottom of the cliff kissing!

Prachel fans: WEE! (splat)

Dead Head: SO MUCH BUZZING IN EARS!! EEP!!!!!!! (falls over)

Mrs. Di Angelo: NICO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Oh get over it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Di Angelo: What if I push Percy off a cliff?

Wise Girl and Mrs. Seaweed Brain: PERCY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Who's upset now?! OH!

Dead Head: I'm fine! No worries!

Mrs. Di Angelo: (hugs computer)

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: We've talked about this!

Mrs. Di Angelo: My computer and I have a love/hate relationship! Deal with it!

Dead Head: Awkward usernames.

Mrs. Di Angelo: I love my username FYI. Almost as much as I love you! (kissy faces)

Mrs. Di Angelo: Taylor, get out of my username!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: That's what you get for giving me the password!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Why'd you have to be my best friend. Biggest mistake of my life right there.

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: You know you love me!

Everyone Else: EEEEEEEEEEEW!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: You people have sick minds! If I love Percy I can't love her! SO what! She's like my sister. :P

Seaweed Brain and Dead Head: We don't have wives!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain and Mrs. Di Angelo: Or do you?!

Dead Head: Send me a picture of you, Mrs. Di Angelo.

Mrs. Di Angelo: (send picture)

Dead Head: Hello! (in funny elf voice)kfjdgl;kadsjf;lruoiejroi3485oiwjflkjsor9u34opjs;dlkfj;elouit039485 I'm excited! Can you tell?

Seaweed Brain: OOH! NICO's GOT A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Wise Girl: What's wrong with having a girlfriend?

Seaweed Brain: …………………………………………………………………..

Dead Head: PERCY'S IN TROUBLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seaweed Brain: Can I see you Mrs. Seaweed Brain? If we're married, I should at least know what you look like!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: (sends picture)

Seaweed Brain: …………………………………………              

Wise Girl: YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seaweed Brain: I've been meaning to talk to you about that.

Everyone else: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike 1

(Wise Girl logging off)

Everyone Else: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike 2

Seaweed Brain: You'll never leave me right? (turns toward Mrs. Seaweed Brain. She's not with him by the way!!!!!!!!!)

Everyone Else: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike 3 and your out!

Seaweed Brain: I thought you'd never leave me!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain/ Mrs. Di Angelo: When was she/I ever with you?!

Seaweed Brain: Oops. That wasn't you?

Everyone Else: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike 4! Um…… wait………..

Mrs. Di Angelo: (counting on fingers) I could swear there is no strike 4 n baseball.

G Man: NO! I didn't know that! (sarcastically)

R.E.D.: Percy! Want to come to the bottom of the cliff?!

Seaweed Brain: Sorry. Got a wife.

R.E.D.: When did this happen?!

Seaweed Brain: Bout five mins. ago. Scroll up.

R.E.D.: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What does she look like?

Seaweed Brain: (sends picture)

R.E.D.: I'm way prettier than her!

Everyone but Mrs. Di Angelo: OHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! Strike 5!

Mrs. Di Angelo: I've told you before and I shall tell you again! THERE ARE ONLY 3 STRIKES IN BASEBALL!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Geez, you sound like Zoe!

Seaweed Brain: (high (air) fives Mrs. Seaweed Brain a.k.a. his wife)

Mrs. Castellan: hola!

Mrs. Castellan: Taylor!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Dead Head: You're cheating on me?!

Mrs. Castellan: NO NO! She got into my account! Crap! How do I change it?!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Say the magic word!

Mrs. Castellan: PERCY!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Okay

(Dead Head logs off)

Everyone: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Strike 6!

(Mrs. Castellan logs off and jacks Mrs. Seaweed Brain's Ben and Jerry's)

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: (sighs) I'll be right back

(Mrs. Seaweed Brain logs of temporarily)

(Dead Head logs back on)

Emo Ice Cream Stealer: I'm the same person as Mrs. Di Angelo. But now my heart is broken!!!!!!!!!! WAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! I thought friends were supposed to help not cause it!!!!!!!!

Dirty Mexican Ice Cream Freak: Why DO you keep changing my name?!

Emo Ice Cream Stealer: Cause it's funny

Dirty Mexican Ice Cream Freak: Oh and best friends cause it. Only regular friends help!

EMo Ice Cream Stealer: You say that a lot. Remember that time in jail…..

Dirty Mexican Ice Cream Freak: Drop the subject. NOW!

G Man: You guys were in jail?!

Emo Ice Cream Stealer: Why'd you take it?

Dirty Mexican Ice Cream Freak: Why do always blame me!?

Everyone except Seaweed Brain: jd;lfuiw;ispeori83490erkjfl;kfg;oifjalkjdsfl;ksjdf;lkjsdflkjasfoiweu

Seaweed Brain: That's all folks!!!!! See ya tomorrow!

Sparkle Hunter: Hey, I just got here!

**Sorry to all you Percabeth fans out there. We are 101% Percabeth fans, but my crazy friend is in love with Percy (Seaweedbrain537 cough cough). She refused to take her pills and go into the straightjacket today so she's a bit hyperactive. I apologize for her behavior. Also check out our individual stories if you like the story above. the separate usernames are **seaweedbrain537** and** zeusgirl39**. Thank you! And Goodnight! Percy has left the building!**

Percy fans: LET's GET HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

P.S. We are not racist!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It was an inside joke between us and my mom. I actually am Mexican. I hope we didn't offend anyone!!!!!!!!!!! seaweedbrain537 aka Dirty Mexican


	2. Sparkle Hunter

Sparkle Hunter: Thank you!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Who are you?

Sparkle Hunter: I'm being watched! It's a secret!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Who's the freak?

Sparkle Hunter: I pray to pretty kitty!

Seaweed Brain: You pray to pretty kitty…. what?!

Sparkle Hunter: I am the watched and the watcher! And I love nachos!

(Seaweed Brain Logs off)

Dead Head: All Hail Nico!

G Man: Cut it out dude!

Dead Head: Make me!

Wise Girl: Woah! Stop it!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Oh yeah Mrs. Bossypants?! Take your own advice!

Sparkle Hunter: Man, you guys are a bunch of weirdos!!

G Man: WHAT??

Sparkle Hunter: You heard me!

G Man: Want to do something about it?!

(Sparkle Hunter logs off)

(Sparkle Hunter logs on)

Sparkle Hunter: (swears loudly)

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Oh my gods! What was that all about?!

Mrs. Di Angelo: Hey Nico, want to go raid Percy's fridge?

Dead Head: Let's go! (skips away holding Mrs. Di Angelo's hand)

Sparkle Hunter: AWWW! you guys make me SICK!

(Seaweed Brain logs on)

Seaweed Brain: What?? (scans through past conversation) Aw come on, not again!

Wise Girl: haha

Sparkle Hunter: Who are you people anyway??

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Ummmm………..

Sparkle Hunter: It's ok, you don't have to tell me……..AFRICA I'VE BEEN TO AFRICA! AFRICA I BROKE A SWEAT!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: WHAT?

Sparkle Hunter: IDK…………….. I GOT STRUCK BY LIGHTNING AND IT REALLY BURNED!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: What did you do to Thalia?

Sparkle Hunter: Who? and what would that have to do with me being struck by lightning??

Die Barbie, DIE: What about me?

Sparkle Hunter: Are you Thalia?

Die Barbie, DIE: No, I'm Mickey Mouse. Yes, I'm Thalia!

Sparkle Hunter: ok good cuz if you were mickey mouse I might've peed myself……..

Die Barbie, DIE: (reads previous conversation) TAYLOR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: I forgot. It's so hard to keep it a secret!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Die Barbie, DIE: Oh, then maybe you need a lesson!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Bring it on, Barbie GIRL!!!!!!!1

Sparkle Hunter: what is your peoples problems?? Am I missing something?? (ASK THE WIZARD)

Die Barbie, DIE: WHAT??

Sparkle Hunter: The Jonas Brothers. Saturday Night Live. They were awesome!

G Man: Oh Yah!! they were really awesome it was so cool!!

Sparkle Hunter: You still haven't answered my queston. who are you??

Die Barbie, DIE: Why can't we just stick with Mickey Mouse?

Sparkle Hunter: Cuz Mickey Mouse is freakin' scary!!

Seaweed Brain: You don't know scary if you haven't seen Mrs. Di Angelo in the morning.

Sparkle Hunter: Ive seen scary like you cant believe………….

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: You have no idea.

Sparkle Hunter: I think I do. You wouldn't believe me if I told you.

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: You'd be surprised.

Sparkle Hunter: like what?

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Like, hypothetically, if you told me that you were attacked by some mythical creature, I'd probably believe you.

Seaweed Brain: DEEP

Die Barbie, DIE: Watch your mouth

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Watch yourself

Sparkle Hunter: SERIOUSLY?? You wouldn't think im crazy, I couldn't tell ANYONE!!

Die Barbie, DIE: Well, seaweed head wouldn't keep a secret with her big mouth.

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Want to test me?!

(Die Barbie, DIE logs off)

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: I guess not.

Sparkle Hunter: Fine! Stop nagging me! I confess!.........

G Man: You gonna confess or not?

Sparkle Hunter: Oh right. I WAS ATTACKED BY A GIANT THING WITH A BUNCH OF HEADS!!!!!!!! Don't call the doctors!!!!!!!!!!!!! They'll put me back into the crazy foam cell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: It's ok, you're not crazy. I think……………………..

Sparkle Hunter: COME HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

G Man: I think that's my job. Where are you?!

Sparkle Hunter: Somewhere that starts with an "A"

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: That helps.

Sparkle Hunter: It's in Georgia.

G Man: Atlanta.

Seaweed Brain: Isn't that in Europe?

(Everyone gapes at computer screen)

Seaweed Brain: I've never been good at geology.

Everyone: GEOGRAPHY!

Sparkle Hunter: **Snort**

(Dead Head logs on)

(Mrs. Di Angelo logs on)

Dead Head: Percy, good job in stocking your fridge. hehe

Mrs. Di Angelo: (scans past conversation) You guys found one??

Sparkle Hunter: Found one what?? I am not like a disease!!

Dead Head: In a way, those things usually are…….

Mrs. Di Angelo: Nico, darling…. Watch what you speak to people. Some humans might take that sort of offensive.

Dead Head: (walks into the room and sees Mrs. Di Angelo and gapes at her)

Mrs. Di Angelo: (dressed in soft pink looking like she belongs at a tea party) It's me!

Mrs. Seaweed Brain : (walks in) OH MY GODS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seaweed Brain: (walks in and sticks his ipod in Mrs. Seaweed Brain's cargo pants pocket.)

G Man: Dang. Mrs. Di Angelo right now and Mrs. Seaweed Brain, pole opposites.

Mrs. Di Angelo: (hits G Man with pink handbag)

Dead Head: There's my baby

Mrs. Di Angelo: (hits Dead Head with pink handbag)

Sparkle Hunter: Man you guys are weird!!!! when r u coming do you need my address??

G Man: I thought you were running away from a hydra.

Sparkle Hunter: A what-a? You mean the thing with a bunch of heads? I ran into town and am in a cute little café with free wi-fi . :P

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: STUPID!!!!!!!!!!!! Those WAVES attract MONSTERS!!!!!!!!!!!! IT'S DEATH TO HALF-BLOODS!

(Die Barbie, DIE logs on)

Die Barbie, DIE: Yeah. I think you're the stupid one!

(Die Barbie, DIE logs off)

Sparkle Hunter: I think I'm hallucinating.

Mrs. Seaweed Brain: Let's stick with that.

Mrs. Di Angelo: Run away with me Nico, honey!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

sparkle hunter: (says under breath) freaks. so free Wi-Fi attracts the things that want to kill me??

Seaweed Brain: Kinda. The electronic waves send up sparks. The electrical circuits cause this to happen with the friction and it let's all the monster know where you are within 40 kilometers.

Everyone: (gapes at computer screen)

Sparkle Hunter: ummm….. ok……. so I should leave? and find Wi-Fi somewhere else??

G Man: I think that there are so many little cafes that have free Wi-Fi I think it confuses the monsters….. I think you're ok.

Seaweed Brain: what's with your username?

Sparkle Hunter: uhhhh…. I don't know I'm kinda girly, but I rule at archery.

Everyone: (looks at each other except for sparkle hunter)


End file.
